Moonlight love
by asukakizuno.p4s
Summary: Tyki is a Noah, but at the same time he's a werewolf! Searching his fated mate. What if Tyki choose Lavi? What if Lavi leave the black order for Tyki? (MY FIRST LUCKY FIC) "I hate you because you make me fall for you" "I'll kill them who get in my way. Noah or Exorcist. I'll kill them!"
1. Prologue

**Moonlight Love**

 **Pairing : LUCKY, AND YULLEN(MAYBE)**

 **Genre: supernatural, tragedy, angst, ROMANCE**

 **RATE: T/M**

 **Summary: Tyki is a Noah, but at the same time he's a werewolf! Searching his fated mate. What if Tyki choose Lavi? What if Lavi leave the black order for Tyki? (MY FIRST LUCKY FIC) "I hate you because you make me fall for you" "I'll kill them who get in my way. Noah or Exorcist. I'll kill them!"**

PROLOGUE

He never thought...

Lavi never thought...

That meeting with him that night could change his bookman heart...

Lavi just return from his mission with Allen and Crowley. Komui said that at Rio de Janeiro there's a innocence, but it turns out to be a fake information or maybe... they just gone to late? Millenium Earl must has destroy it before they came.

"Lavi." A voice echoed from the door behind him. Lavi open the door to see his mentor Bookman stand in front of him. A old man with a black circle in his eyes (make him more look like a panda) and a long hair stand proud at his head.

"What's now jiji? I wanna sleep..." Lavi scratching his head lazily

"You already do what I told you before?"

"ugh... I'll do it after I sleep... it's only the usual record right?"

"Indeed. But it's important. Don't forget."

"Fine, fine ... I'll do it right away."

Bookman nodded. "Good night then"

Lavi close the door and walk straight to his bed and sit.

" _I_ _s our junior having a bad time?"_

"!?"

Lavi quickly grab his hammer and standby at his place. Look around to search the source of the voice. He know that voice. He know too much. The voice from one of the Noah Clan. The one who nearly killed Allen at China.

"Where are you, Tyki Mikk? Show yourself, Coward!"

The one who been called, response to Lavi called and appear behind Lavi and hugged him from behind. A strong arms hugged Lavi make him shock a bit and try to push him away even though he know he can't. Tyki pulled Lavi closer and lean at his shoulder and whispering 'I miss you' making Lavi tense a bit but still struggling inside his hugs.

"What do you mean by miss me!? Are you suddenly like me or something!? Stop hugging me!"

"My, my ... how aggressive this little bunny can be. But i think that is why i like you."

"Let me go bastard! What do you want!?"

"I want this."

Before Lavi could talk more, Tyki kiss Lavi's neck and suck it to make a mark and Lavi tremble because his sensitive area get suck. Tyki pushed Lavi to his bed and tie Lavi's hands and kiss his lips hungrly. Lavi trying to struggling but failed because the different strength between them and his energy being drained out.

"Ty ... ki ... please ... Stop!"

Tyki blinded his ears as he continue kissing Lavi's neck and he use his free hand to slide in to Lavi's shirt and brush his bare chest. Lavi closed both of his eyes feeling embarrassed and some feeling he can't understand. Tyki suddenly stop moving as he hear some sobbing from the redhaired. He gently brushed Lavi's cheek to calm him down.

"Shush ... it's okay ... I'll never hurt you."

Tyki pulled back and put Lavi's head to his lap. Brushing his hair softly. Still hearing Lavi sobs and sighed

"Are you that scared?"

Lavi try to punch Tyki but being stop by him. Tyki put Lavi's hand slowly and continue to brush Lavi's hair. Lavi seems to be calm down but he confused. Why Tyki didn't attack and killed him instead of giving some 'pleasure' that Bookman never need? He wanted to ask but something make him can't.

"What with the sudden quiet? Too scared to say anything?"

"…"

Tyki sighed. "If you ask why ... just call it a whim."

"What the fuck with a whim!? You just do a sexual harassment to me! And you just called it a fucking whim!?"

"Half yes though ... just say that _we_ interested with you~"

"We?"

"You'll know it soon. If you let me do more with you~"

"You damn Noah! I'll never-"

"If one day you agree to accept me ... what will you do?"

"I'll kill you before that!"

Tyki laughed "Oh, my, my. You are one stubborn little rabbit it is."

Lavi cheeks becomes red when he heard Tyki statement. "Wh-what!? Stop make me feel anything weird!"

Lavi's face got hotter and he punch Tyki stomach that make him hissed a bit. Tyki chuckled and Lavi got up from Tyki's lap then pouted at him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you before just call it-"

Before Tyki finish his words, a sudden pressure make Tyki hissed in pain and touch his chest. Breath heavily and gritted his teeth make Lavi panicked a bit and quickly grab Tyki but got a rejected from the Noah. Tyki looked at Lavi amd whispered 'stay away' and stood up then walk away from Lavi for a bit. He take a long breath before speak again

"I ... have to go. We resume our talk at our next meeting."

"You haven't answer me yet. You can't-"

"If i stay with you longer, I can't hold it anymore"

"Hold what-"

"Good night, Bookman Junior and sorry for disturb you."

Before Lavi could talk, Tyki disappear into the floor and left Lavi alone with many question in his head. He look down to the floor and clench his hand gritted his teeth in anger before whispered to himself

"If you do that ... I could fall in you ... you goddamn NOAH!"

* * *

 **At lastttt i finally publish this storyyyyy (i've been finish this since week ago)**

 **My first LUCKY fic omggggg i'm so happy i made thisss**

 **Thanks to my friend Chesee-ssu for helping me edit this :')**

 **Just say that after the Suman dark arc, Lavi and everyone comeback to order and Allen already got his crown clown.**

 **I know it's sucksss but i want to make the saddest one at the Noah's Ark arc :)**

 **Let me hear your thoughts about this story before updating :)**

 **I'm fine with the flame, but PLEASE use a kind words :)**

 **Thank You for read my story**


	2. Our Supernatural Meeting

**Tyki is a Noah, but at the same time he's a werewolf! Searching his fated mate. What if Tyki choose Lavi? What if Lavi leave the black order for Tyki? (MY FIRST LUCKY FIC) "I hate you because you make me fall for you" "I'll kill them who get in my way. Noah or Exorcist. I'll kill them!"**

 **Moonlight Love**

 **Pairing : LUCKY, AND YULLEN(MAYBE)**

 **Genre: supernatural, tragedy, angst, ROMANCE**

 **RATE: T/M**

 **Thank you so much to my friend Chesee-ssu**

 **and thank you so much who review my story! I really happy that you like my story btw i'm very that it took long to upload the chapter 1. Chesee-ssu already edit it like it almost 1 month ago, but i have job to do at School so it took long to update. My exam is near also so i'm very sorry if it will took long for the next update.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter ^^!**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Lavi's POV**

It's been a week since he came and I can still remember very clearly what he done to me. My heart breathing so fast for the first time. It's not some kind of frighting feels, this one is different. I feel ... lively. I try to find this feeling at library but the closest to my feeling right now is. .. love ... wait. LOVE!? I shook my head trying to not believe what the book has written. I mean.. Love!? I'm a bookman! We don't need love! We don't have any heart! I become a exorcist so i can record this holy war! I ... I ...

 _"If one day you agree to accept me_ _... what will you do?"_

His words... echoed in my head again and again. His words and action really damage my body and soul so much. It's like... he's trying to took back my long thrown heart. Being a bookman, I abandon my heart for the sake of record. But he ... what he did ...

"LAVI!"

I turned around to see Allen and Lenalee. Well we are in mission at Manchester. Komui said that a group of akuma be seen in there and he also said that there's a man with dark gray skin ordered the Akuma to attack the town. considering all Noah member I know, there's four Noah that's a man. Tyki, the one who after general Tiedoll, and ... the twins. I hope is not Tyki in here. We've been more than four hours in Manchester and there's no sign of Akuma or Noah attacking. It's already dark and i heard from the villagers that tonight will be a fullmoon. They still believe in fairy tales so much to the point when fullmoon, they believe that a werewolf will come to the village and killed a woman to get her blood and meat. _Jiji_ said that there is werewolf in the world but the chance they still alive is so small and i said to myself that werewolf is now gone. ' _Okay okay. Stop thinking about anything useless for the mission! Focus Lavi!'_

"Allen, see something?"

"There's a few Akuma coming this way. From the east." Allen said while pointing to their east.

"No Noah?" Asked Lenalee.

"I can't see Noah, but ...,"

"But?"

"I saw someone look at us and smiling. I don't know who because he looks like a human to me. Ah! He walked directly to where Akuma will come!" Said Allen.

"We must follow him!"

"Wait!"

They looked at me with confuse face.

I told them. "I don't think we can't defeat him. Yet ... we should wait till the _akuma_ come."

"Lavi's right... we should stand by here for a while." Said Lenalee.

"Okay." Allen left eye suddenly activated. "Ten _a_ _kumas_ Level two from south!"

"What!? That's so fast!"

Three of us activated our _innocence_ and quickly attack the _akuma_ behind us. more we attacked them, there's more of them come to us and I ran to the west side, separated with Allen and Lenalee, followed by akuma level two and three. _'So great!'_ I finished them with _hiban_ and ran to the nearest building. I sit down near the window and heard the akuma talking about my location before left. I sighed and take a look at outside and the first thing I look is a big fullmoon above me. The moon shine bright and then I heard a growl from behind and I quickly grab my hammer and stand by. The growl getting closer until I can see a gray colored wolf with two piercing golden eyes. It walked closer to me and suddenly charge at me quickly, I dodge it but then he quickly attack me and bite my arm till my arm bleeding. I gritted my teeth to hold my pain and try to push the wolf from me. The wolf still growling at me and it's suddenly gone into the floor! I feel a sudden push from behind—

THUD!

I feel pain when the wolf suddenly push me from behind and stand proud above my back and growling near my ear, I try to stand up, but the wolf is bigger and stronger than I thought! Is it the werewolf the villagers said!? the legends really true!? I shut my eyes when I can see it teeth closer to me _'am_ _I_ _... gonna die now? Like this!?'_ I waiting for the bite but I didn't feel any except a warm feeling from my bleeding arm. I opened my eyes to see the wolf left my back and start licking the wound that it make. I slowly stand up and move backwards a bit from the wolf.

"W-what ... are you just do?"

It just sit away from me amd staring at me. I could notice it tail wagging all around and it stop growling at me. Instead want to bite me, it come closer and lie down beside me as in it asked me to pat it. I give another glance before I slowly touch it head and pat it. It purred and lick my hand before it's ears moved a bit as in it heard something but it's start to calm down again.

"Um ... why are you here ...? Wait ... wolf couldn't talk isn't? How stupid I am."

It look at me and touch my hand with it's paw. If I take it home ... is bookman going to mad? It's sure scary but ... wait, wait, wait! I'm a bookman! I don't need—but right now I'm a exorcist... Bookman maybe allowed it if I'm still a exorcist. As long as I'm still a exorcist, i can have it right? Or should I hide it from bookman? And by the way ... why this wolf remind me of ... nah it's impossible anyway.

"Ne ... do you want to come with? To The Black Order?"

It looked at me and it tail stop wagging around. Am I ... say something wrong? for a few minutes we didn't say anything untill the wolf stand up and bite my scarf before pull it.

"Umm ... what do you want me to do?"

The wolf growled at me.

"Let's go?"

I can see the wolf nodded at me.

"You want to come with me?"

The wolf pull me more.

"should I give you a name then?"

It didn't answer but I could see it would like to have a name when I see it tail wagging all around. Name ... name ... hmm ... that wolf remind me of him ... should i call it ... _'Tyki_ '?

"Can I call you ... _'Tyki'_?"

The wolf quiet suddenly but start to wagging it tail again and let go of my clothes before howling so loud and I can say that the _akuma_ will come to us any soon. I told _Tyki_ to follow me from behind, I go out slowly and activate my hammer and use _Tenban_ to destroy few _akuma_ near me. I run to the last place i meet Allen to see he and Lenalee still fighting against level 3. Tyki suddenly jump out and bite one of the level 3 and destroy it. _'That... is that wolf have a innocence!?'_ I thought myself before help Allen and destroy them all. I rejoin both of them and Lenalee suddenly hug me.

"Lavi! I'm so worried about you! Where were you?"

"Umm ... I'm saving myself when the _akuma_ fly after me. Like five level 2 attack me and I got my self cornered. And I don't have any choice but to ran away and got my self to hide at some building."

"Lavi, did you just see a wolf destroy a akuma!?" Allen point to the wolf. "Ah! there it is!"

"A wolf destroy _akuma_?"

Tyki walked out from the smoke and sit beside my leg, somehow glaring at Lenalee who she still hugging me. Growling at Lenalee before bite my leg and I yelled a bit for the pain, Lenalee let go of me and kneel down to pat Tyki but get a growl from it as in Tyki already dislike Lenalee. Allen asked me where I found Tyki and I explain everything while Lenalee still try to be friend with Tyki. Allen asked why I called it Tyki when I once told him that I hate Tyki after what he done to Allen and the other exorcist I only answer that because it remind me with him and only for fun. I told him that I'll bring him home to Order tonight.

"Is Bookman okay with this?"

"I don't know ... but since I'm not one room with him again, I think I can hide Tyki."

"If you say so ... how about we get the _innocence_ then we go home?"

"That's a great idea! Let's go! Tyki, shall we go?"

Tyki roared.

"I take that as a yes!"

We walked to the place that Allen think there's a _innocence_ , we went in and found a small teddy bear with green light came out from it. We take it quickly and return to our hotel cause we're going back. We return to our hotel to take our packing, I told Tyki to stay outside for a while. As soon as we done packing, we run to the station to take the quickest train. We get the most expensive one but the order will pay it later, it's only take 3 hours and another 1 hour using boat to the order. I wave to Allen and Lenalee before went to my room with Tyki. On the way to my room, I meet Jhonny and he told me that Jiji still on mission, I sighed in relief as I went in to my room and put my bag on floor. I go to bath with Tyki because I think it need some bath and it accept quickly as we go to bath and I brush it fur, wash it till it clean and it jumped out from the bath and I quickly wash up and get out from the bath as well. I went to the bed and grab Tyki's hand before pull it to the bed as I hug it before I drift to sleep.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

I have meet him again. Well not in my human form though. When the fullmoon shine brightly, I'm be forced to turn into werewolf or wolf. At least with this form, he didn't notice that the wolf he found is me. I already watched him from far away since he step his foot at Manchester. When I found him in the building, my hunger of blood is larger than I thought. I attack him not as Noah but as a hungry wolf and bite him, taste a little a bit of his blood. Ahh ... his blood it's sweet, delicious and make me carved for more. As I got my sense back, I licked the wound I make and he gave me a confuse look. I want like this forever ... when he accepted me, pat me and let me by his side.

"Ne... do you want to come with? To The Black Order?"

His question that asked me to join the order ... he asked like that because he doesn't know I'm the person he hate the host. Well ... visit the order for the first time is not that bad, right?

"Can I call you ... _'Tyki'_?"

He ... doesn't know it's me, right? But, why is he...? I'm so happy that he doesn't hate me but why did he!? Now i'm jealous with Road's mind reading skills. I want to know why he called my wolf form with my name! I ... I ... don't know what I should say anymore. I want to ask him why but if I use my voice, he will recognize me and didn't accept me like this! I howling happy and I forgot that there's a lot of _akuma_ and it make me sweat drop. I follow him out and one of _akuma_ almost yelled my name and I destroy it to shut it down. Lavi use his _innocence_ and I met again with the cheating boy Allen and a exorcist girl I don't know. My jealousy flew out when I saw that girl hug my bunny. I bite Lavi to say push her away or anything! She look at me with her innocent look, and she try to pat but instead I give her a growling hate so she go away from me.

Lavi explain about me to them and then we went to the _innocence_ place. The _innocence_ turn out to be a abandoned teddy bear. I could take it quickly and run away but leaving one _innocence_ won't be bad, isn't? After they took the _innocence_ , we walk back to their hotel and prepare to go back to The Order. It's only took 4 hours maybe to go to Order. After that Lavi parted away from Allen and went straight to his room. His room is twice smaller than my room at the Noah's Mansion but it's more tidy than mine. We went to bath as he wash all my body and dried it before I jump out and watch him wash himself before go to bed and told me to sleep beside him. He hugged me before slowly close his eyes and sleep. I watched him for a while until i notice he already fallen asleep and I jump out from the bed and slowly turn into my human form with wolf ears and a bushy tail at my back. I move closer to Lavi and brush his hair slowly and he groan a bit but slowly go to normal again.

"Ngh ... Go away, Tyki ..."

 _"Is he_ _... just dreaming about me?"_

I move a little bit closer leaving another small distance as I can feel his breath before I kiss his lips softly for a few seconds before I move back and chuckle a bit.

I sigh heavily. " I wish you could be more honest to yourself, Lavi. You can be happy and forget all your misery, you can be happy if you with ... _us_ _..._ well have a nice dream, my bunny, cause our next meeting ... I'll force you to be mine."

I give him last glance before gone to somewhere where I can cold my head for tonight.

* * *

 **what did i just write!? A big plot twist! /slap i'm sorry if it's a bad plot ^^; i already make chapter 2 &3 but i'll upload i next week or maybe at xmas vacation.**

 **Anywayyy please tell me if there something wrong or if you like it, tell me your thought in the review!**

 **Thanks for reading my story!**


	3. Our cute red bunny

**Moonlight Love**

 **Pairing : LUCKY, AND YULLEN(MAYBE)**

 **Genre: supernatural, tragedy, angst, ROMANCE**

 **RATE: T/M**

 **Tyki is a Noah, but at the same time he's a werewolf! Searching his fated mate. What if Tyki choose Lavi? What if Lavi leave the black order for Tyki? (MY FIRST LUCKY FIC) "I hate you because you make me fall for you" "I'll kill them who get in my way. Noah or Exorcist. I'll kill them!"**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **LAVI'S POV**

I wake up to feel something missing at my bed when I remember about yesterday I quickly get up to see Tyki not beside me anymore.

 _'Where's Tyki?'_ I wondered. I went to bath room to wash my face and take a quick bath before walked out from my to cafeteria. I take a toast with strawberry jam and a cup of coffee before sit beside Allen.

I sighed. "Allen, did you see Tyki?"

"I don't see it *chomp chomp gulp* he's gone?"

"Last night, he sleep beside me ... after I woke up, he disappear. I'm worried."

"Well ... he's a wild wolf so maybe he returned to his place?"

"But—"

"It's the first time I saw you that worried to ... something except your work from Bookman."

"You right... I sighed. Maybe I'm just to worried ... it's my first time having a pet after all."

We continue to eat until I'm finished first and leaving Allen with his mountain food then walk to library. I'm searching some new books to read until i found 1 book that interested me. I took the book out and start read it. It's not a thick book, but at least it can help me killed time. I wonder where Tyki went.

 **TYKI'S POV**

I wandered at Noah ark killing some time before full moon again and my body turn into wolf again. I smirk when remember my meeting with my lil bunny again even though not in my human form. When I recalled what he said in that building yesterday ... I could use it to capture my bunny heart and make him mine soon.

"Tykiiiii!~"

I turn around to see my niece Road, The Noah of Dream, run to me then hug me tightly.

"Hello, Road."

"Tyki, where were you last night? Daddy searching you all around."

"I have some important things to do."

"You found someone you like isn't?"

I glare at Road but she chuckle then I sighed before I disappear into the floor and pop out at library. Pick one random book and start reading it on sofa. It's about mythical creature and I read about my kind, the werewolf. To many wrong things written in that book, I sighed and close the book then look another book again until I heard Earl Millenium called me.

"Tyki-pon~, I have a job for you~."

"Oh my, isn't it my dearest Earl. How can I help you?"

"I want you to go to this balls with Sheryl, Road, and Lulubell. It's been a while since you go there, right?~"

"My Dear Earl, you know that I HATE balls and dancing like that."

"It's for our sake too, you know~. If we friend with those humans, it will be easy to get more tragedy!"

I sighed. "Oh well. I can't refuse if you ask me though. When is that?"

"Tonight! I can't come because I have to make another akuma~. Oh! And watch out because few of exorcist will be in there~."

 _E ... xorcist ...?_

"If you already understand, Sheryl will waiting you at 6pm at his house. Have a nice day, Tyki-pon~."

I smile at Earl before he's gone to his lovely room. I smirk when I heard that some exorcist will be stand by there. I wonder which exorcist will come. Is it cheating boy? Or maybe Mr. Kitchen Knife? Or ... my dear bunny? I felt a small pressure from the noah inside me as it excited to see the Lavi soon. I could see that he's smiling and growl happy.

 _ **"He will be ours soon."**_

He's last word before disappear again make me shiver before I walked out from library to the nearest window. Looking to the black sky, imagining meet my lil exorcist and see his expression when see me again after that night.

"I'm very looking forward to it..."

I walked away and use the ark to Sheryl's mansion as he already waiting me outside the house. He ran to me and try to hug me, but I pushed him away and use my Noah's ability so he can't touch me. He give me a childish pout but quickly turn to smile.

"It's been a while lil brother. Ready for tonight balls?"

"I have no choice, right?"

"Maybe you right. Hurry up to your room~, I already prepare your tuxedo there~."

I sighed. "Okay, okay."

 **NORMAL POV**

Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, and Marie have been called to Komui's room for a new mission they had to do. Komui gave Marie the document about their new mission.

"I want you all to to watch over a balls that being attend by Sir Nicholas Kinoshita at London tonight."

"He's a Japanese?" Ask Lavi.

"Only half. His father is Japanese but his mother is British."

"Why they need us? They should ask those police instead of us." complain Kanda.

"Mr. Kinoshita knew that London now is full of _akuma_. He doesn't want his balls being destroyed by them. He already give me a letter since a week ago."

"Well I hope nothing going to happen. Balls ... must have a lot of people." said Lenale.

"It's going to hard if a _akuma_ appear inside the balls ..." murmured Allen.

"That's why I choose the best one. Crowley have a mission with Miranda at America so only all of you here can take this mission."

"What if Millenium Earl attack other place!?" Complain Allen.

"All generals already out since 2 days ago. I don't know where they currently now but I'm sure they can do it. Now let's stop the chit-chat and get ready because the balls going to start at 6.30 pm."

"YES, CHIEF!" All shout in union except Kanda.

They all walk separated and went to their own room to prepare something for mission later.

 _ **At Lavi's Room**_

Lavi still wondered where Tyki has been gone to. If what Allen said true, he can't force Tyki back. Tyki IS a wild wolf. Not bound to anyone, live in freedom. Lavi stared to the floor and remember how they meet and how it so remind him with that noah. He quickly take all he need for his mission and walked out from his room to join his friends.

 _ **At Nicholas's house**_

Nicholas already standing in front of his house and greet the five exorcist. He explain a bit about his reason and show them the way to their room. Nicholas told them to guard so his balls can be held nicely and according to his way.

"Don't worry, Mr. Nicholas. We can handle this." said Lenalee.

"I hope tonight will be a nice night ... without the blood spilling of course."

"You can count on us!" Said Lavi.

"You should be stand by then. It's 5 minutes before my balls start."

They gave Nicholas a nodded and move to their stand by place. Allen and Kanda take the outside, Lenalee stand by at the top of the mansion, Marie behind the mansion, and Lavi being told to patrol at the inside. Lavi gave the last sigh before walked further inside. Give a glance to everything he has seen while walk and groan in bored untill...

 **TYKI'S POV**

I give another check to my tuxedo before hearing some groan from outside of my guest room at Mr. Nicholas's mansion. He did invite us to stay one night. that voice ... it must be him! Ahhh ... how happy I could hear that voice again.

 **"Let me out Tyki, let me greet him for the first time."**

I heard my inner Noah growl for pleasure. We are interested to the same person.

"Why should I let you have him? He's mine"

 **"He's ours ... we shared the same body after all."**

"But it doesn't mean i'll let you touch him."

 **"I only greet him. Is that really bad to you?"**

"Just hearing you growl already make me shiver."

 **"I promise you, I'll not rape him."**

"Fine. But just GREET."

 **"It's already more than enough."**

I feel my conscious slipping away as Joyd use my body. He still use my white form except my eyes turn into golden. He then walked out to greet my bunny.

 **"Good evening, Red Bunny~."**

 **NORMAL POV**

 **"Good evening, Red Bunny~"**

Lavi startled and quickly pull out his innocence and activated it. He give Joyd a small growl and point his _innocence_ to him. Joyd just stand by, smirking happily to see his bunny so rebellious. He start to walked slowly and make Lavi shoved his _innocence_ to Joyd but he disappear within a second and pop out in front of Lavi and grab Lavi's neck quite strong make Lavi can't breath. He chuckled to see his bunny shivering and Laci try to push Joyd away even though he knew Joyd can easily use his _choose_ ability and make him more suffer. Joyd leaned closer to Lavi's ear and lick it slowly before talking again

 **"Oh, look at you ... trembling when i lick your sensitive spot. So cute~. Do you know how much I want to speak with you like this? My cute little rabbit~."**

"What ... are ... you ... talking ... about. Lavi coughed.

 **"Do you want me to let go this grip? How about you try to resist it?"**

"S—stop ... it's ... hurt ."

 **"Oh my, did our lil rabbit just beg? If he hear this, he must be more ... lustful ..."**

"Let ... go ... who ... are you!?"

 **"No, no, no. It's not the time to tell you. Not. Yet. If you accept us, we reconsider to tell our secret~."**

"I ... won't ... lose ... to someone like—"

Before Lavi could finish, Joyd give a strong punch to his stomach and making him unconscious as Joyd let go of his grip and let Lavi fall to his hand. Joyd pull Lavi up with bridal style and take his _innocence_. Joyd notice Lavi's black golem and destroy it instantly. He walked back to the guest room and put Lavi to his bed slowly. Use his dark matter, he chained Lavi to one side of his bed so when Tyki still in the balls, he couldn't escape. He then smirked to see his work done perfectly until he heard Tyki speak inside his head.

 _"Done greet my bunny?"_

 **"If you could see what I did, you will like it!"**

 _"You forgot that we share same body? I can see what you do."_

 **"You like my work don't you~"**

 _"Love it so much. I better go to the balls before Sheryl hunting me again._ Tyki sighed.

 **"Okay, okay. He's yours now.** Joyd laughed.

Joyd move back and let Tyki take over his body again. His eyes turn to normal and smirk to see what Joyd just did. He caress Lavi cheek and get a small mewled from the redhead. He moved back and walk out from his room to see his niece and Lulubell stand by in front of his room. Road use a blue dress and Lulubell use a dark purple long dress. Tyki saw Road smirk.

"Joyd just take over your body, isn't?"

Tyki rolled his eyes. "And how can you think that?

"Because I can feel it. Even Lulu can. His aura a bit to strong than usual. What's happen?"

Lulubell give a glance to Tyki. "Did you just fight?"

Tyki give a sweat drop. "N-no, what do you mean by fighting?"

"Lulu, Joyd and Tyki is a best pal! They can't be fighting!"

"Then it's must be my imagination."

"Forget about that! Tyki, Daddy already waiting at the balls. Let's go!"

"Okay, okay. Your dad really crazy, Tyki sweatdrop after said that.

Road chuckled and Tyki locked the door behind him before walked beside Road follow by Lulubell to the balls.

* * *

It's been a while i know.


	4. Let's meet again

**Moonlight Love**

 **Pairing : LUCKY, AND YULLEN(MAYBE)**

 **Genre: supernatural, tragedy, angst, ROMANCE**

 **RATE: T/M**

 **Tyki is a Noah, but at the same time he's a werewolf! Searching his fated mate. What if Tyki choose Lavi? What if Lavi leave the black order for Tyki? (MY FIRST LUCKY FIC) "I hate you because you make me fall for you" "I'll kill them who get in my way. Noah or Exorcist. I'll kill them!"**

* * *

Chapter 3

At the outside of the mansion, Allen and Kanda watch the people goes in and out, the clothes of they wearing, etc. Allen's left eye has a ability to see a soul that be chained by the Earl and save it with his innocence 'crown clown'. It's already an hour and half since they stand by together and exchange some information with Lenalee and Marie, except... Lavi. They wondered where the noisy redhaired gone to. Even Kanda worried about Lavi (only Allen noticed though). When Lavi bored, he must be yelling from his golem but now... he's a bit too silence. Really silence to the point it's out of his character.

"Allen-kun, is Lavi already contact you?" Asked Lenalee

"Nope. No news from him. How about you Marie? Hear any sound of him?" Said Allen

"No. I can't hear his voice at all." Said Marie

"Tch. Where is that damn rabbit go!? If i found him slacking off, i'll cut him" Complain Kanda

"I'm begin to worried... is he alright?" Worried Lenalee

"That damn rabbit can take care of himself" Said Kanda

"I'll search him then. Marie, where is his voice come from last time you heard him?" Ask Allen

"I think the second floor. Near a guest room i think" answer Marie

"Okay. I'm going to that place."

Allen give Kanda the last look then leaving him and walked to the second floor. Allen walked while look at the balls below him. One person took Allen eyes. Road Kamelot with a pink dress talked to the little girl with white dress. _"Noah... in here!? Then... Lavi is..."_ Allen dark thought make him run quickly to hall that full of guest room. He only need to find Lavi. A small black steel caught Allen eyes. He walked closer to the pile of steel and kneel down in front of it. Lavi's golem... has been destroyed into many pieces. Allen thought goes to Lavi who disappear to nowhere. Is it because Road in here? His mind goes darker as he quickly contact the others.

"G-guys... i have a bad news..." Allen spoke slowly

"What's wrong Allen!?" Asked Lenalee as she started panic

"Tch. Better quick talking Moyashi!" Yelled Kanda

"I've just seen Road at the balls and.. and.." Allen can't finish his talk at all

"And what Moyashi!?" yelled Kanda again

"Kanda please calm down. Allen must found something really bad" spoke Marie

"I've... found Lavi's golem but... it has been destroyed and he's nowhere to be seen!"

"W-what!?" Yelled Lenalee

"Don't be joking Moyashi!" Yelled Kanda

"I'm not joking Bakanda! We need to regroup!"

"No. You'll search in there then we'll come." Suggest Marie

"Tch!"

"W-watch out okay Allen?" Worried Lenalee more.

"Don't worry i'll be fine Lenalee"

Allen turn off the call and begin to investigate the area. He walked to the closest door he can get and try to open it but locked. Allen suspicious at first but leave it alone but timcanpy still flew near the door. Allen give timcanpy a question look

"Tim, what's wrong? That room is locked so we need to search the others"

Tim responded to Allen then flew before landing to Allen's head. Allen walked to other room till the last one and Lavi still no where to be seen.

"Allen-kun!"

Allen turned around and saw Lenalee with Kanda and Marie behind her. She asked Allen about Lavi but he can only shook his head meaning none. Lavi still disappear to nowhere and their only key is the Noah at the balls.

"You think it's Road doing?" Asked Lenalee

"I don't know... she looks like a noble people."

"If Road in here... then... the other Noah..." Said Lenalee

"tch. That damn rabbit... i'm going to cut him!" Annoy Kanda

"Wait... i heard.. some groan near us..." Said Marie

"Groan? In pain? Is it...!?" Asked Lenalee

"I don't know. But it's near... it's from... *point to the hall behind them* that way..." Said Marie.

"Is it the one timcanpy... let's check there."

 _"I think it's better if you guys don't go there"_

Tyki suddenly walk from the wall near them, still using his tuxedo before and give them a smirk. Allen and the others activate their innocence and ready for attack. Tyki only shook his head

"What with the innocence? I'm here not to fight you know" Tyki smirked

"Tyki... Mikk... why are you in here!?" Asked Allen

"I'm a noble person you know. Is it a bad things to invite the nobles? I'm in here because Earl told me to come here *sigh* for a balls... and waltz... and womens. They really too serious with my 'pleasure' memories" Complain Tyki

"You kidnap Lavi isn't!?" Asked Lenalee

"Enough talk. I had enough" Said Kanda

Kanda use his Nigen sword and start attacking Tyki while Tyki use his tease to block it. Marie still focus to the voice he heard, Allen start attacking too while Lenalee stand by beside Marie.

"My my... i told you that i came here not to fight"

"I don't care! You will die right now!"

Tyki blocked Kanda attack and flew back to make a distant between them before take out something they knew. A headband that Lavi usually use was at Tyki's grip as Tyki smirked wider. Allen and Kanda stop attacking but still stand by near him. They shock what in Tyki's grip while Tyki himself chuckled what he's doing

"You know this thing? It's 'his' you know~" joke Tyki

"What have you done to Lavi!?" Yelled Allen

"Me? Don't worry. I didn't do anything to my bunny. He's too precious to us"

"Us?" Asked Kanda

"You **don't** need **to** know **us** " said Tyki and Joyd in union.

"Give Lavi back!" Yelled Lenalee

GOUKA KAIJIN: HIBAN!

A flame snake attack from behind Tyki but Tyki dodge it quickly before appear behind Lavi and grab his neck and squeeze it tightly make Lavi can't breath. The other want to attack but they didn't want to lose Lavi. a purple spark came out from Tyki free hand before shove it to Lavi's back and grab his heart giving Lavi a extra pain. Tyki chuckled.

"How can you free yourself from my chain?" Asked Tyki

"Why... should... i... tell you!?"

"Do you wish to die?" Asked Tyki again

"With... your.. action that time.. i doubt... you could kill me..." said Lavi

"You know me so well Bunny" joke Tyki

"*laugh* you just... a stupid.. damn... sadistic... NOAH! Tenban!"

A great spark appear from Lavi's hammer and hurt Tyki a bit before he flew back. Lavi walked toward his friends and point his hammer to Tyki. Tyki laugh make Lavi shivered a bit

"Okay okay you win bunny. I let you go this time... but next time... you will kneel below me and beg me. **Just like we wanted...** " said Tyki with Joyd in the end.

"I won't lose to you. Especially You!" Yelled Lavi

" **We** looking **forward** to **that...** until then be prepare for the worst of **NOAH OF PLEASURE!"**

Tyki disappear to the floor and Lavi sigh in relieve before turn around to see Lenalee and Allen tears of happiness and hug him while Kanda still annoy and Marie help calming him down. _"I need to ask jiji about Noah..."_ thought Lavi before he hugged back Allen and Lenalee and annoy Kanda.

Lavi didn't notice that Tyki still watching him from somewhere even Marie can't see and hear him. Tyki smirk grow wider and He can feel that Joyd growl behind him seeing Lavi smile innocently.

"That's kinda sad that he can get away even he's already be chained with your dark matter chain"

 **"Because he's strong, i like him. That's only a test for him and he passed"**

"Test huh...? now that you talking about test... i want to give a test"

 **"Hmm? And what is that?"**

"Oh.. it's a very easy test but... i think it's going to be the hardest test he may have. After all he is a Bookman.."

 **"Hahahahaha... Bookman huh? They once work with us you know. 35 years ago..."**

"Is it? Well it will be more interesting"

 **"I'm looking forward to raped him and hear his begging *laugh*"**

"Sorry to you but those part will be me and mine alone. Only I can do that to the bunny"

 **"fine fine. He's yours in raping part."**

"Hahaha glad you understand. Let's return"

Tyki walked back to the balls and whispered something that somehow Lavi can hear it and He quickly turn around to check it. _"Is it... my imagination?"_ Lavi thought before walked again with the others.

 **"Let's meet each other again below the glorious light of Fullmoon"**

* * *

Two... at once.. i making other story at wattpad so.. kinda abandon here...


End file.
